forever and always
by hegangel123
Summary: this is a Edward Elric X OC that is mostly fluff, but may become more mature in ch3.
1. Chapter 1: daisy's

A/N: this is my second attempt at a fanfic, but its my first without a beta so sorry for bad spelling or weird wording, this is for you jess.

Ch1 daisy

It was a summer day and Jessica was out sitting on a riverbed with a daisy saying "he loves me, he don't love me." when all of a sudden the sound of a rustling bush came from behind her.

Jessica jumping at this and went over to see what it could be only to find muttering that sounded like "wait how can I fit in such a small bush and then another rustle or two and it appeared as though the bush was rolling from side to side the it stopped and a pair of golden eyes starring at her emerged from the bush, it was the same bush from earlier.

"what are you doing in there ed?" she asked with a look of annoyance and surprise.

Then after Edward had stepped out from the bush he answered "oh, uh well you see, wait whats that over there?!" Jessica looked around to see what was there, but there was only the riverside and an old willow to look at.

"wait a second, why..." she turned back to see that Edward had vanished but had left a sheet of paper behind, Jessica picked the note up to see that it was in fact an invite to an evening together... That night!

Jessica ran home as fast as she could as she had already known that she accidentally slipped the truth to Al that she was in love with ed and so he could have said to ed and have been the course of this date.

Jessica did not know whether to thank or curse him a that moment.

When she reached her home which was only a walk from where ed lived and got changed in to a ruby red dress and heels and grabbed for a champagne bottle and instead grabbed a milk carton she realized immediately and swooped them.

When Jessica arrived at the house it seemed as though no one was in, this was strange to Jessica as normally all of the family was in and they would all have eaten together, this made Jessica worry a little what if ed and Jess would be alone in a house a bright shade of red now cover Jessica's face as she walked up the punch as slowly as possible still thinking of whether to run or not, but before she know it she had already rung the bell.


	2. Chapter 2: wishing well

Ch2 wishing well

Within a half a second Jessica could hear the sound of running down stairs as she brays herself.

"hi Jessica!" came the exited welcome from a flustered ed

"um hi Edward thank you for having me around." Jessica seemed to have lost her words and in only a matter of seconds, how would she last all evening like this?

"is it all right if we talk?" talking was the last thing Jess wished to do yet before she could answer Edward had already dragged her up to his room.

As the silence fell with them both siting there Jessica was slowly losing the will to live and so she decided to speak herself "look if Al said anything to you about my feelings it's not true ok and-"

"wait this isn't about Al, I-I wanted to tell you my feelings," Jessica's heart felt as if it was about to blow with happiness.

"I-I-I love y-you Jessica and have for all my life and if you don't love me than at lest give me a chance as I will have no one but you OK!" Jessica's face had now turned the brightest shade of red imaginable and was to hot that if an egg got cracked on her head it would fry, in no time at all she had fainted laying on ed's bed.

When Jessica woke up all she could see was Edward sideways up starring at her with soft golden eyes like coins in a wishing well.

Edward leaned over Jessica and moved a lose hair from her face and asked "did you faint because you like me to or was it a way to get out of the situation?"

"its because I love you too, i mean why would there be another reason?" surprisingly that was much easier for Jessica to say than she had originally thought.

"stay with me forever."

Edward gave Jessica a tender kiss on the lip before falling asleep next to her and as Jessica was falling asleep to she muttered "forever and always."


End file.
